


We All Work In a Yellow Submarine

by citrinesunset



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Hub is out of commission, Jack tries to find alternate lodging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Work In a Yellow Submarine

"Are you bloody serious?" Owen asked. "A yellow submarine?"

Jack ran his hand across the hull. "Nice, huh? We've had this baby in storage since 1983. Still fully operational, if you can believe it."

"How does this help us with our situation?" Gwen asked.

Ianto was wondering the same thing. Not that he didn't appreciate this outing -- he'd never had a proper chance to see some of the larger objects Torchwood had in storage off-site -- but it didn't seem like the right time to check out a grounded submersible.

Jack grinned. "I've been waiting for a chance to use this thing. Always thought I'd make a good submarine captain. Anyway, we need whatever we can get."

He was right about that. At the last check, the Hub would be out of operation for the next thirty-nine days, fifteen hours, and twenty minutes. All because of a severe alien insect infestation. Still, a submarine, really?

Jack led the way down the hatch, and powered up the sub. Red and orange lights blinked across the controls.

There was nothing intrinsically alien about it, but Ianto could tell it wasn't from around. The instruments and fittings were recognizable, yet foreign. He would have to ask Jack, when it was the right time.

The sub had looked so big on the outside, but inside, Ianto couldn't even turn around without bumping into the others.

Jack sat down in front of one of the control panels, swiveled the chair around, and flared his arms.

"Nice, isn't it?"

__________________

 

It took a day and a half for Owen to storm out.

"Fuck this," he said, "I can't work with Gwen bumping into me all the time."

He clamored up the ladder and struggled out of the hatch, his legs kicking as he climbed out.

It was hard, apparently, to storm out of a submarine with grace.

Owen was back the next day. But then Gwen expressed her annoyance ("Jack, this just ridiculous"), and Toshiko pointed out that she could access the Hub's mainframe from her laptop.

"Fine," Jack snapped, "you can all work from home until something comes up. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Ianto had exhausted his sense of adventure already, but he stayed.

 

____________________

 

"I used to think it'd be cool to live in a submarine," Ianto said. He didn't say that he'd come to his senses in the last week and a half.

Jack chuckled. "Tell me about it. Bunch of guys in close quarters, bodies rubbing together...."

"If you make any comments about seamen, I'm going home."

There were three bunks in the sub, and Jack was lying in one of them. It was even smaller than his usual bed, and Ianto wasn't going to try to squeeze in there with him. He took off his shirt, and settled in the bunk across from Jack.

"I would have made a good submarine captain," Jack said.

"Aye aye, sir."


End file.
